<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joystick by camicole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702191">Joystick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camicole/pseuds/camicole'>camicole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fanboy &amp; Chum Chum (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Forced Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camicole/pseuds/camicole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanboy asks for a turn on Chimp Chomp and uhhhhhh....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fanboy/Boog (Fanboy &amp; Chum Chum)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Joystick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story's not mine, but i wish it was uWu. Is it bad i ship Fanboog??? :D :D  I don;t know why!! It's kind of hot, ngl.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeah!” A dirty-blonde haired male cried out with excitement as he pushed random buttons and tugged against a silver joystick with a red ball for the handle. He maneuvered the small character, which was a tiny chimpanzee, on the screen, avoiding the many obstacles that were in the tiny chimp's way. “Chomp it! I'm going for the new high score!”<br/><br/>Boog smirked devilishly as he beat yet another round of his favorite game, Chimp Chomp. He slammed a massive, muscular hand down on the bright red button that was located next to the joystick to begin the next round. A warm smile formed on his well-chiseled face as the round began with the usual nostalgic music.<br/><br/>He surfed through the level with great ease, his score raising higher and higher with each passing second. His hands were beginning to sweat as he moved them at a quick pace across the small dashboard in front of him.<br/><br/>The game beeped and continue the nostalgic music until the level was completed. A large, flashing number shined through the screen, showing Boog his final score for the level.<br/><br/>“It's good,” the twenty-something man stated to himself as he looked over the numbers that were flashing past his bright, baby-blue eyes. “But, it's not good enough. Restart.”<br/><br/>Just as Boog had pressed the 'restart level' button, a boy suited in green spandex came marching through the glass doors, which opened automatically for him. The blonde-haired man turned to face the boy, smirking slightly as he noticed his usual bopping victim enter the Frosty Mart. He turned fully around to face the masked child, noticing a certain sidekick was missing.<br/><br/>“Yo, Dweeb, where's the other twerp?” came Boog's deep-voiced question, placing a hand on the top of Fanboy's head, threatening to bop him at any moment. Fear flickered in Fanboy's emerald eyes as he looked up to meet Boog's face, staring into the man's menacing blue eyes.<br/><br/>“H-he's at the Fanlair. He's sick today, so I decided that I would come and pick up some Frosty Freezy Freezes,” Fanboy muttered out, cowering slightly until he managed to wriggle out of Boog's reach, darting over to the large machine that would produce the heavenly-flavored beverage. “I... I also told him that I would play a game of Chimp Chomp for him. He wants to see if he can get all the way up to five points.”<br/><br/>“Aha,” Boog laughed manically, slamming his large fist against random buttons over the dash, swiftly flinging his hand to the joystick to move the tiny chimp sprite out of the way of falling bananas. Once the level was finished and the score was to Boog's satisfaction, he turned to face the eleven-year-old again. “I don't think you'll be playing my precious Chimp Chomp anytime soon. I just got a new high score and I am not deleting them because your little dweeb-friend is sick.”<br/><br/>“B-but,” Fanboy stuttered with slight fear and disappointment. He motioned himself across the floor, setting two filled-to-the-brim cups of Frosty Freezy Freeze on the store's large, glass counter, approaching the bully. Moving his hands over his chest for a sense of security, Fanboy began to speak. “Chum Chum will be so crushed. I can't hurt my little buddy, Boog.”<br/><br/>“Do I look like I care?” The blonde asked with annoyance, moving his fist from one of the buttons on the video game's dash to the top of the child's head, bopping against the area lightly. “Now, go away before I really bop you.”<br/><br/>The masked boy backed away slightly, his back pressing against the glass counter, the coolness of said counter sending a shiver up his spine. His back arched slightly away from the counter as he finally worked up the courage to approach Boog once again.<br/><br/>“Please, Boog? I normally wouldn't ask, but it's for Chum Chum.”<br/><br/>“Geez, you sound like you're in love with the little dweeb,” Boog commented casually, swiftly moving his hands over the dash as he started a new level in the game, ready to set yet another high score. His palms were beginning to sweat as his hand slipped against the joystick.<br/><br/>“Boog,” Fanboy whined, trying to sneak towards the Chimp Chomp machine. He slid between the man and the machine, knowing he was risking getting bopped by parting the two. With a frown on his face, he felt he had no other choice but to plead. “I'll do anything just for a little, teeny-tiny turn.”<br/><br/>“I sai-” the taller of the two began before moving his hand to his chin, thinking over the eleven-year-old's words. He pondered them carefully, thinking back to the previous night when Lenny had broken up with him due to Boog being too immature. Thinking about how he never made it to second base as he had planned, he looked back to Fanboy, smirking faintly. “Say, you don't think I'm immature, do you?”<br/><br/>“I-immature? N-no, nope, not at all,” the young super-fan spluttered out, backing up against the Chimp Chomp machine. He turned to look behind him, noticing his elbow pushing down against a large, red button. With a gasp of shock and fear, he slid his elbow away from the button with the large skull-and-crossbones printed on it.<br/><br/>“My baby!” Boog shrieked with anger, watching as his scores, including his newest high score, were erased and removed from the screen. He shook his fists by his sides, ready to punch out the young boy's lights. “That's it, Dweeb. You had this one coming.”<br/><br/>“Not the face!” Fanboy cried out, using his arms to shield his face. Shock coursed through his body as he didn't feel Boog's massive fist come into contact with his skin. He gasped at the feeling he was actually experiencing, which was the twenty-something male's calloused hands gripping his sides, forcing him against the machine. “B-Boog? What... what are you doing? Aren't you going to bop me?”<br/><br/>“I'm doing something that should have happened last night. But, you see, Lenny decided I was too immature to be in a “serious” relationship,” the blue-eyed man explained, rubbing the eleven-year-old's sides for a moment before sliding his hands down to tightly grip Fanboy's hips, still holding him against the machine. “So, I guess you'll do okay.”<br/><br/>“W-what do you mean?” Fanboy stuttered, trying to wriggle his hips out of Boog's death-tight grip. He wondered why Boog hadn't bopped him yet and why the man was holding him up against the machine so tightly, staring at him with a dark, seductive stare. “What does Lenny have to do with anything?”<br/><br/>The blonde sighed exasperatedly, moving his arms around super-fan's thin, fragile waist, raising the boy and setting him on the dash of the game. Leaning into Fanboy's ear, he smirked and began to speak with a sinister tone of voice.<br/><br/>“I never got to second base with Lenny. I guess the tension will have to be taken out on you.”<br/><br/>Fanboy cringed and began to feel more uneasy and uncomfortable as he was placed on the dash of the Chimp Chomp machine, his gloved hand falling down on the button he had accidentally pressed earlier. He quickly jerked his hand away from the button, resting it on the red ball that topped the joystick like a cherry. The joystick slipped downward, causing Fanboy to jump slightly at the abrupt movement.<br/><br/>“I don't think I understand.”<br/><br/>“Then maybe I should show you what I mean,” the blue-eyed man stated sadistically, raising Fanboy's shirt over the green-eyed child's head, tossing the article of clothing down to the freshly-mopped floor. He ran a massive, muscular hand down Fanboy's slender, boney chest, grazing a thumb over one of the shorter boy's nipples, causing it to become slightly perkier and tender.<br/><br/>Fanboy's gloved hands rushed to Boog's forearm, trying desperately to push the older man's hand away as the unusual feeling shot through his tiny body.<br/><br/>“Ngh, B-Boog, no. What are you trying to do?” The masked youngster whined at the abrupt motions and the strange feeling that grazed his chest. Sliding a hand to Boog's, he made sure that the man's hand couldn't move, gripping tightly onto the twenty-something's large fist.<br/><br/>Fanboy tried desperately to maneuver himself off of the dash of the video game, squirming his body in an attempt to get his feet to come in contact with the floor. He failed miserably at the attempt to get to the floor, his body squirming a bit more as Boog's hand swiftly tugged away from his own and ran up his petite chest, the broad fingers grazing his sensitive flesh.<br/><br/>“Let's just say, I'm going to level two,” came the crude response from the dominating male. “Now, just relax. This won't hurt... much.”<br/><br/>Boog chuckled devilishly at his own words and the others' wriggling and failed attempts to get down from the over-sized dash.<br/><br/>Fanboy's sweaty, gloved hands fumbled around the dash, accidentally smashing into random buttons. One of his hand quickly jolted to grab onto the joystick, the cool metal of said joystick burning through his glove and chilling his perspiring skin, as the older male's hand made his way to his undergarments (which were worn on the outside of his neon-green pants). He could feel his dark, inky hair growing matted from the sweat that was collecting underneath his violet mask.<br/><br/>“L-level two? What's going to hurt? I... I don't understand,” the superhero-in-training whimpered as he felt Boog tugging down the pair of undergarments. Boog roughly lifted one of Fanboy's feet, tugging one side of the undergarments over the black converse that the boy was wearing, once the task was complete, he repeated it to the opposite side. The child let out a small yelp when the taller of the two's teeth grazed his collar bone. The blonde bit down harshly after lightly teasing the flesh with the tips of his teeth.<br/><br/>“Look, if you want to play my Chimp Chomp, you have to pay for it.”<br/><br/>“Ah!” Fanboy cried out at the feeling of the harsh, crude bite. He felt the warmth of blood trailing down his collar bone and chest. He shuddered softly as Boog's large, moist tongue ran through his blood, licking it up into his mouth like a deranged, hungry vampire. The man sucked against the wound, draining it of its blood before flicking his tongue against it. “I don't have any... hngh... money.”<br/><br/>“Don't need it,” Boog relied sharply with a sly smirk, pulling back to look at the youngster's cherry-red and terrified face. He moved a large hand to the side of the scorching blush on Fanboy's usually pale, smooth complexion. After a slight teasing caress to the warm rosy tint, Boog slid his hand down Fanboy's collar bone, dancing his fingertips over the broad bite mark he had left behind. He continued trailing the hand down to the eleven-year-old's lanky, pale, and sweaty abdomen. “You're paying with your body. So, tell me, have you ever played with another guy's “joystick” before?”<br/><br/>The masked preteen panted slightly as Boog's hand ran up his leg, causing his thigh to tense and tilt inward. He thought about the blonde's words, trying to focus through a cloudy mind. His hand moved back to the joystick, holding the red ball that was used for the handle tightly, his knuckles turning white underneath his purple, leather-like gloves. He gasped once again, turning an even darker scarlet color in the face when he realized what Boog had been talking about.<br/><br/>“What? No, never! I'm... I'm just a kid, remember?”<br/><br/>“Never?” Boog smirked, closing the slight space that was between them, taking away Fanboy's sense of slight security as he did so. They were now chest-to-chest and groin-to-groin against the large, yellow machine with tiny chimps and bananas painted down the sides. “Sounds promising for a high score.”<br/><br/>Fanboy's grip tightened on the joystick, his hand slipping from the red ball handle to the metallic portion of said joystick. He shuddered a bit more when he felt the girth in Boog's pants press against his significantly smaller package. Tilting his head and shutting his bright jade eyes out of anxiety, Fanboy bent his legs against the machine, resting his feet either side of the dash, one foot resting against the top of the coin slot.<br/><br/>“You don't have to do this,” came Fanboy's whispered response as tears began to cloud his already blurred vision. “Really. Just let me play one round of Chimp Chomp and... and then you can bop me senseless. Just not like this.”<br/><br/>“Well, look behind you. You've been playing this whole time,” the man stated, placing a hand on the screen, causing Fanboy to feel more trapped by the man, squirming his hips a little as Boog's motioned against them. A slight moan escaped the blue-eyed male's throat as he felt the youngster's hips squirming against his slight erection.<br/><br/>“I... I have? Really?”<br/><br/>The words seemed to distract the super-fan for a moment as he turned his head to look at the screen that his back was resting against. He moved his hand on the joystick, noticing the tiny chimp sprite was moving when he made the action. He moved his hand a bit more, dodging a few bananas, becoming enthralled in the game, letting the situation at hand slip his mind.<br/><br/>“Really,” Boog spoke up with a slightly deep voice as he used the boy's distraction as an excuse to undo the younger one's pants button, roughly yanking the pants down and off over Fanboy's shoes. The sudden cold and feeling of the fabric grazing against his smooth, prepubescent legs gained Fanboy's attention and shot a thick layer of anxiety through his spine.<br/><br/>“Please, Boog, don't do this! I didn't even know I was playing!”<br/><br/>“Too bad,” came the sadistic response of the blue-eyed man. He ran a hand up one of Fanboy's nearly hairless legs, walking his fingers seductively up to the thigh. “I didn't know that superheros don't wear underwear under their pants.”<br/><br/>“W-what would be the point in wearing two pairs of underwear?” Fanboy stammered, rushing a hand away from a button on the dash to cover his boyhood, his opposite hand still gripping the metal part of the joystick on the dash.<br/><br/>The masked child looked over Boog's body with shaking, emerald eyes, noticing Boog was still fully clothed. He felt a sense of relief at this, however, the feeling was short-lived as the man began to undo his belt buckle. The twenty-something-year-old undid the belt fully and threw it to the floor in a pile with the youngsters removed clothing.<br/><br/>“Now, let's get rid of this,” Boog smirked, cackling faintly under his breath as he slid his hands to either side of Fanboy's skull, tugging roughly and playfully at the violet mask that was covering the upper half of the boy's face.<br/><br/>“No, not my mask,” Fanboy muttered out a whimper to himself, resisting the urge to jerk his hands to prevent the mask from being removed. He gripped tighter onto the joystick that was in his grasp, holding to it for dear life. “A-anything but my mask.”<br/><br/>As Fanboy lowered his head to hide his face once the mask was removed, Boog ran a hand through his sweaty, matted, and jet-black hair, tugging against it harshly, causing Fanboy's head to tilt back upward to face Boog. Fanboy gulped softly, looking away with his eyes, a scarlet blush forming over his face as Boog's hand moved to his own, the one that was resting over his boyhood.<br/><br/>“Don't be shy, Dweebzilla,” the man spoke with a raspy, lustful voice, grinding their hands against Fanboy's member, causing the boy's fragile, boney hips to buck upward into the cupping of his hand. Fanboy began to lightly pant as the strange feeling shot through his backbone, his spine arching away from the screen of the Chimp Chomp game. “You're just paying for your turn on my Chimp Chomp. Now, are you going to play, or are you going to sit there and whine the whole time. Remember, this is all for your little twerp of a friend.”<br/><br/>The younger male bit his lower lip, causing it to become a cherry-red color once his teeth released it. He sighed softly, moving his hand against the joystick, hearing the game give off a satisfying beeping noise when he performed this action.<br/><br/>“Do it for Chum Chum,” Fanboy thought to himself as he continued to maneuver the joystick, unaware of what was happening on the screen behind him. “Just do it for Chum Chum.”<br/><br/>“I... I'll do it,” came the child's whimpered response, feeling his member give off stings and tingles throughout his body as the rubbing continued and increased. He looked up to Boog, looking over the male's masculine and broad body. “But... Only for Chum Chum.”<br/><br/>“I don't care what you're doing it for, as long as you do it,” the dirty-blonde haired male chuckled manically, rubbing a bit more intensely before pulling his hand away, still holding Fanboy's hand tightly. He moved the boy's hand to the dashboard, resting it over the button that would make the small chimp sprite jump into the air. Once he was sure Fanboy's hand was pressing down against the button, Boog moved his hands to undo the button and zipper of his own jeans, letting them drop around his ankles. He undid the button of his boxers, also letting them drop around his ankles.<br/><br/>The super-fan let off a tiny squeak-like sound as his jade eyes glanced downward to Boog's erection. He whimpered faintly at the intimidating size of the member, squirming his hips once again his legs spreading a bit on their own, his knees tilting inward toward each other. He quickly tilted his head back against the screen of the Chimp Chomp machine, moving the joystick a bit more in order to move the chimp sprite across the screen.<br/><br/>“S-so, what do I have to do?”<br/><br/>“Just sit there and look pretty,” Boog stated with a vicious grin, sliding his hands down to Fanboy's inner thighs, pushing them apart a bit more. He gave off another malicious smirk as he moved the tip of a fully hardened erection to the eleven-year-old's virgin entrance. “This is going to hurt.”<br/><br/>Fanboy once again bit down on his lower lip, blushing bright with embarrassment as they were now flesh against sensitive flesh. His emerald eyes fell half-lidded as he looked up to Boog, he couldn't control himself as he wrapped his lanky arms around the man's thick, muscular neck, gripping tightly to the back of Boog's Frosty Mart uniform.<br/><br/>“I know. Just do it and get it over with,” the young virgin muttered, feeling his back arch slightly against the screen as he gripped tighter to the uniform. He sighed heavily to try to calm his erratic nerves as he felt the tip rubbing against his entrance, a bit of wetness seeping from said entrance as his body began to prepare itself for something that he just wasn't ready to handle.<br/><br/>A gloved hand fell away from Boog's neck and once again gripped onto the red ball of the joystick. Fanboy clutched the ball until his knuckles turned white beneath his violet gloves once more. Boog smirked evilly at this, nudging the tip of his erection more teasingly against the virgin's opening, smearing the wetness about to use it as a lubricant. With a harsh jolt, he slammed his hips upward, forcing over half of his thick shaft into the youngster, causing Fanboy's toes to curl and his legs to tense.<br/><br/>“Ahh! Hann!” Fanboy cried out, his eyes becoming glazed over with tears as he felt a warm trickle of blood begin to flow from his body. His entrance was roughly forced open without any warning, causing the boy's breath to hitch as he let out a silent scream. His mouth fell open in said silent scream as he jerked his head backward to rest against the screen, his hair a sloppy mess as it fell into his wide, green eyes.<br/><br/>The boy's hand was tugging absentmindedly on the joystick on the dash of the video game. The game's beeping and nostalgic music became a slow and low-pitched drone in Fanboy's ears. He tensed for a moment before beginning to wriggle with pain. His hips automatically lifted on their own as his body tried to push the over-sized intrusion out of its owner.<br/><br/>–<br/><br/>After multiple thrusts, each one harder and faster than the last, Boog tipped his head back, ready to release his load into the confines of Fanboy. He pushed his length fully into the crying, squirming boy, who was still unknowingly playing the video game, releasing his seed deep into the young child.<br/><br/>“Nhm,” Boog let out a soft, distant moan at the sharpness of his release, feeling the cum dripping out of the boy and around his erection. Swiftly and just as quickly as he had thrust into the still tensed boy's body, he removed his member, which now fell limp. He glanced to the screen for a moment, noticing Fanboy was now laying unconscious, his face was tear-painted and a bright scarlet shade, his body somewhat blocking the screen. Boog tilted the boy's body slightly to rest against the side of the inner portion of the game, his blue eyes looking over the numbers that were flashing on the game. “Well, look at that. A new high score.”<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>